Silence Complete
by The-Author-Jaunvive
Summary: A terrifying horror is spreading through England. The Hogwarts students must once again save the day. Prologue- NEED A PROOF READER!
1. Beginnings

Hiya peeps! I know this isn't a strictly HP story, but I need some one to proof read this for me. Very thankful, Jaunvive.  
  
Introduction.  
  
The sun rises red over the horizon. The cascade of mountains littering the land splits the light into deep fractions spilling forth in daggers of scarlet and ruby. Light hits a steeple spire and slowly spreads down, illuminating a vast collection of polished limestone terraces and high-rise buildings. The dark streets are quite. The usual hubbub of activity is missing, and the avenues are un-earthly silent. Windows are smashed, and rubbish litters. This town is desolate. Abandoned in moments of terror and panic. It will not be the last.  
  
Prologue.  
  
A girl with long black hair runs towards the end of an alley. She halts, and turns around. The fear in her eyes and the thumping of her heart is a beacon for death. Desperately seeking for something to defend herself with, the girl doesn't notice the looming figure appear at the edge pf the narrow passage. Only the sound of scraping metal alerts her. "Please, please! Spare me!" she chokes out, sobbing furiously. She begins to cry but the salty do not bring pity upon her hunter. The mass moves forward, and the girl sees it's dark, ferocious eyes gleaming out from titanium sockets. It stretches one spider like had forward and grabs the victims neck. Slowly, she is drawn into the air, issuing a last gurgling scream of terror. The machine drops the body once it hears a loud snap. Slowly, and precisely, the killer removes the limbs and head from the torso, careful not to damage the chest. Heaving it cargo onto its back, it turns to leave, but a flash alerts it. Glancing at the grisly remains, it notices a fine silver and gold chain with an amber talisman attached around the remaining neck. Bending over, the chain is obtained and the terrifying slaughterer moves on. 


	2. Continuations and concerns

Meanwhile, three remarkable creatures stand on a crystal platform surrounded with complicated machinery.  
  
The first, a slim built, medium sized female. Long silver hair pouring over elegant bronze shoulders in a waterfall of shimmering light. Large, glittering wings, similar to those of a dragonfly, sprout from below her shoulders. A stunning face holds wide grey eyes.  
  
The second is a male. Tall and muscular, his toned body is tanned and smooth. A kind and handsome face, with chiselled features and smooth blue eyes are framed with neck length blonde hair, with a slight curl. Wings of lustrous blue and silver feathers join the middle of his back.  
  
The third is another beautiful female. Petite, but slender, her skin is white and milky as moonlight. A flawless face has striking black eyes, with flecks of midnight blue. Black hair cascades, long, down to her calves, glossy and silken. Reptilian like wings adorn this women, dark and encompassing.  
  
They watch a large screen, transfixed by an intimidating picture. They see a large metallic body with perilous weapons. Eyes, demonic and heartless, stare through the screen as if searching for its watchers. A collective shudder runs through the three observers, and they turn away.  
  
"What do you think it could be?" the male asks.  
  
"I don't know," the first female replies, "But I'm not entirely sure I want to find out."  
  
"Oh pooh. Don't be so pathetic Santé." The third girl interjected, "I think we should talk to the elders."  
  
"What would they know? I think we would have been told by now if it were important. Don't you think so Sagesse?"  
  
The male turned and looked at Santé, right into her grey eyes, and said, "I think that Bonté has made crucial a point. I believe that the council is unaware of this predicament, or we would have been informed. It is vital that we notify them of this particular course of events."  
  
Santé and Bonté sighed.  
  
"Must you talk like that? It's so frustrating trying to keep up with the 'blah blah blah'. You would've thought that you'd just swallowed a dictionary or something."  
  
"My most sincerest apologies," Sagesse replied cheekily, "I just can't resist riling you!"  
  
"Oh, we know that. Which is why, one of these days, you'll be swallowing a lot more than a dictionary." Santé told him with a cheeky grin.  
  
"As soon as you two have finished, i.e., now, you'll notice what time it is." Bonté remarked. The other two glanced at a crystal clock.  
  
"Oh no!" cried Sagesse, "We're late for Consultation! Get a move on Santé, or we'll get walloped by the Elders."  
  
The trio took off with a mighty beat of their wings. A short while later, they landed in front of a large wall of frosted glass, with a sliding panel for a door.  
  
"You first, Bonté, you're their favourite."  
  
"No I'm not! Make Sagesse go."  
  
"Fine. Sagesse, you go first."  
  
Grumbling slightly, but looking quite apprehensive, Sagesse approached the door. Passing through, tiptoeing lightly, they made their way into a long and wide corridor.  
  
Once the door slid shut again, they breathed an unconscious sigh of relief.  
  
"Thank goodness. They haven't noticed we're late." Santé breathed in relief.  
  
"Oh, haven't they?" boomed a deep voice from behind.  
  
Wincing slightly, Sagesse and the others turned around.  
  
"We're sorry, sir, it's just -" Bonté began.  
  
"Enough of your excuses. You should know better." A large, and less youthful man stood before them. Dark hair and dark eyes made an imposing impact on the three adolescents.  
  
Bowing their heads in shame, they awaited their reprimand.  
  
"I know why you are late. We were Monitoring you."  
  
Shocked, they all look up with wide eyes.  
  
"Us?" they questioned together, "Why? We thought you were concentrating on the Superiors?"  
  
"The Council has decided that you three have an importance. Do not ask, you will find out shortly."  
  
"Mater Vielan, we have something important to tell you," Sagesse began, "We saw -"  
  
"I know what you saw. I have informed the council, and that is why you are needed in the Summit."  
  
"T-T-The Summit?" they asked astonished. The Summit was only used for the gathering of the Superiors, an elite group who were convened for missions in the mortal land.  
  
"Yes, you heard correct. Now follow me. There is much to discuss."  
  
"Mr. Potter. What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"I accidentally added nightshade, sir. I thought adding powdered Beech wood might reverse the reaction." Harry Potter replied to his professor.  
  
"What reaction?"  
  
"It would make the salamander tail react with the dragon scale, causing the confervefacio potion to freeze, sir."  
  
"I suppose Miss Granger decided to inform you of this?"  
  
"No sir. She's on the other side of the -"  
  
"Enough! Five points from Gryffindor for impertinence, and five more off for not describing the process of the reaction of the salamander tail and scale to it's fullest extent."  
  
Harry glared at his professor's back as turned to resume his position behind his desk.  
  
* I hate him! It's bloody typical that he'd do that. I actually study, and he takes points away! Stupid git. *  
  
Harry returned to his potion. He concentrated on keeping the number of times he stirred it equal. He wan NOT going to give Snape an excuse for detention. Out of the corner of the eye, Harry watched Snape approach Neville, and awaited the inevitable...  
  
"Longbottom! WHAT IS THAT?!!"  
  
"I...I...I don't know sir..." Neville replied whimpering slightly.  
  
"This is a delicate potion! Do you have any idea what you could have done?!!"  
  
"N... n... no sir, I... I... I'm s-s-sorry."  
  
"Clean up this mess, then get out you imbecilic boy! I sincerely hope that you haven't created something dangerous, or I'll be subjecting you to it!"  
  
Harry watch in sympathy as his fellow classmate hurried past to the sink at the back. Snape had turned back to the rest of the class and was giving instructions for storage. Something in the back of his mind clicked as he watched Neville pouring water into his cauldron.  
  
"NO!! NEVILLE, GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Harry cried. Harry felt himself running towards him, pulling Neville back, and shielding him with his own body. The potion exploded, and fragmented shards of cauldron and potion flew towards Harry's back. The last thing Harry remembered before he blacked out was lying on the floor, and seeing his potions professor crouching over him with a look of horror and concern. 


End file.
